Want
by jessica.brooke
Summary: "Well…if that is the truth…" Starfire began to fiddle her thumbs, "then I find I must require your assistance." Cyborg scrutinized his female friend as Beast Boy scratched his head. "Help with what?" they asked in unison. Robin&Starfire, like always :


"Dude! Look at legs on this one!" Beast Boy pointed to the girl on the magazine page, whose soft, tanned body was laying just so on the maroon couch. The model was sporting leopard print lingerie, and her creamy legs, to Beast Boy's admiration, were bent slightly to give them more of a toned form.

Cyborg grinned, "Ohhh yeah…"

"I'd definitely _spot _those legs anywhere," Beast Boy exclaimed, giving a chuckling Cyborg a high-five.

The two titans were in the common room the entire afternoon sitting on the couch ogling at countless pictures in magazines for women's unmentionables. It wasn't a daily routine, but they had no problem lounging in the common room every now and then browsing at the gorgeous models in their underwear.

"Raging male hormones," Raven explained to Starfire one afternoon she had walked in on their activity, and questioned how they enjoy looking at girls they didn't know in their underwear. "They don't have any ability to control themselves; that kind of stuff is on every guys mind."

"What kind of stuff?" Starfire looked innocently at her friend.

"Beautiful girls in their underwear," Raven sighed. Out of all conversations she'd had with Starfire, this was with out a doubt one of the worst.

Robin and Starfire made their way into the common room just as Cyborg grabbed a new magazine.

"Hey guys, …what are you up to?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy simply held up the latest 'Victoria's Secret' catalog. Robin groaned while Starfire blushed. Robin got an earful from Raven after she'd clarified to Starfire that Cyborg and Beast Boy were 'sex-craving morons' in the most awkward talk she and Starfire had shared.

"You guys literally have no boundaries, huh?" Robin shook his head.

"OH COME ON," Cyborg retorted, "it's not like we're getting off on it, we're just checkin' out some ladies!" Robin inwardly prayed Starfire wouldn't ask him what 'getting off' meant, or, better yet, already knew the meaning.

"Yeah! And besides! Don't even try to deny that _this_ isn't a turn on," Beast Boy held up the magazine, and Robin's face twisted into an embarrassed grin at the page. The model was wearing a lavender bra covered with black lace with matching panties. The underwear also came with garter attachments and identical black lace knee highs. Robin was fully aware that the alien girl beside him was eyeing him curiously and expectantly; he could almost feel it.

"Uh…," Robin stammered for a moment, sweat beading on the nape of his neck, "…alright, it's…s-sexy…but I don't lack the decency to keep my personal...uh...doings to myself." Not that he _did _much…_stuff_ anyways. Sure, the occasional thought of having a beautiful girl entered his mind, he _is_ a guy after all. However, there was one beautiful girl that always sent him _over the edge _with sexual thoughts; the girl who was standing next to him with a deep crimson, almost saddened look upon her face.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy scoffed at their flushed-face leader. "Pshh, whatever." Beast Boy shrugged and returned his gaze to the magazine.

Robin coughed and tugged at his cape collar, "I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck as Starfire turned to face him, "That…that was a little awkward."

"Agreed," she gave him a rueful smile. She couldn't get over the thought of Robin looking at other stunning women when all she wanted was Robin to herself. She felt selfish thinking such thoughts, but the feelings she had for him, _every_ feeling she had for him, was overwhelming to her. It was hard enough to think about anything alone when he was around. The moments they've shared together, whether they were intentional or not, good or bad, only increased the emotion of love she had for him.

"Well…I uhm…I'm gonna go do some paperwork," Robin said finally. He glared at the two guys on the couch before looking fixedly at her again, "unless you wanna do something and get out of here?"

"Uh…I thank you for your offering, but I would like to stay here. I have the starvation," she gestured to the kitchen, "perhaps you could use my assistance after I finish a snack?"

"Sure, unless I completed them by then. Take your time," Robin gave her a smile before giving a small frown directed to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Watch yourselves," he warned them, then made his way out of the common room.

Starfire listened to him as he left, and as soon as Robin's footsteps were unheard, she dashed behind the couch and knelt in front of the two boys.

"Friends, I must ask you something," she whispered, biting her lip anxiously. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a curious filled glance. "Yeah…You okay?" Cyborg asked, putting the magazine down.

"No," she groaned and buried her face in her hands, "I am having trouble telling Robin how I feel. I do not wish to wreck the beautiful friendship he and I share. But I can not help but feel so much more for him than merely a friend…and I was wondering if you could help me…?"

"Aww, Star," Beast Boy sat down next to her while Cyborg rested his elbows on his knees, leaning closer to her.

"Robin is just really dense," Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "if he can't see how great you are, then maybe he should stop wearing the mask since it's clearly covering his eyes."

She smiled in response.

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed, "he's as scared as you are to admit his feelings for you, I know it."

"Well…if that is the truth…" Starfire began to fiddle her thumbs nervously, "then I find I must require your assistance." Cyborg scrutinized his female friend as Beast Boy scratched his head.

"Help with what?" they asked in unison.

* * *

Starfire peered at her surroundings, then raised her head to look at the sign above the store entrance. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…per-AH" Cyborg and Beast Boy each grabbed a hand and dragged Starfire into the store.

"C'mon Star! This is gonna be fun! And plus, you can never fail with Victoria's Secret lingerie." Beast Boy laughed as he picked up a bright pink bra from one of the first display bins.

"Besides, whose gonna be the most honest with you? Other than Robin himself, of course. And plus, we're experts at this, remember?" Cyborg gave her a playful nudge.

"I do not understand though," she brought her face close to Cyborg's ear, "What is the secret Victoria is keeping?" Cyborg threw his head back in exuberant laughter and lead her to the lacey unmentionables Beast Boy was inspecting.

"You can never fail with lace," Beast Boy took a navy blue lace bra in his hands, "the sheerness of the material is an insane turn-on; it's like saying "here's a preview baby," and BAM. Your guy is totally interested in taking it off."

Starfire nodded slowly, taking in Beast Boy's expertise, "I see…" She was fascinated with the types of bras the store carried. She owns many bras of her own, but they were closely related to the 'bras of sports' as she calls them, the ones that are specially made to be worn during vigorous activity. None of the bras she had were colorful or lacy; just practical and in a white or nude selection, in other words boring and not the least bit sexy, in her opinion.

Beast Boy picked up another kind of bra, "Feel this, Starfire."

She ran her hand across the black material, "Yes?"

"Notice the raised material in the cup of the bra, when you put this on, it instantly pushes everything up, creating cleavage guys go nuts to have."

Starfire's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of berry at the thought of Robin looking at her breasts, or touching them for that matter…

"Okay," Cyborg interrupted her thoughts by placing his hands on her shoulders, "first you need to go get sized. Then after that we can start looking at stuff you would like."

"Sure…," she said quietly as Cyborg lead her to the sales clerk.

"Excuse me, miss?" Cyborg asked politely, "Could you help my friend get sized?"

The blonde employee smiled and nodded, "Follow me in here, miss." Starfire did as she was told and trailed behind the woman into the dressing room. The girl instructed Starfire to raise her arms and then wrapped a cloth measuring tape around Starfire's chest.

"You're in between a 32 B or C," the blonde worker went to a dresser in the middle of the dressing room and pulled out a black practice bra, "try this on, just to be sure."

"Thank you very much," Starfire took the bra and went into a dressing room stall and locked the door.

She couldn't wait to try on the bra, having only a mundane collection of undergarments, she was itching to put the beautiful garment on. After hooking the last clasp, she took a long look in the mirror. She twirled slowly, not one inch of her upper missing her examination. The bra fit perfectly. Her breasts filled the cups, creating the cleavage Beast Boy was describing to her, and the straps weren't tight at all. She couldn't fight the smile across her lips, she felt sexy for the first time in her life.

"This is perfect," she squealed, handing the bra back to the worker, "thank you for all of your help, now I shall go and find some wonderful undergarments I like!"

"My pleasure, if you need anything else, let me know," The blonde employee said and walked back into the store alongside Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy waited very patiently outside the dressing room, gazing at bras and panties galore.

"Friends! I know what size I am, so can we please search for bras?" she said giddily, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"You bet!" Beast Boy and Cyborg hooked his arms with Starfire and looked at the displays of lingerie. They looked through various amounts of undergarments in all cuts, colors, patterns and prints until Starfire skidded to a halt in the store.

"Star…you alright?"

A mischievous grin stretched across her face as she pointed to the mannequin in front of her. "I want this," she said, the smile not leaving her lips. _"Or…what Robin wants."_

"Niiiiice," Cyborg examined the lingerie, "this'll look great on you!"

"Yeah!," Beast Boy agreed enthusiastically, "Robin will go weak in the knees when he sees you in this!"

Beast Boy reached into his pocket and handed her a credit card, "Grab your size and go buy it, and we'll wait outside for you." Starfire wrapped her arms around her two friends.

"You have been most helpful! I won't be long," she grabbed the bra, panties, the garter and the knee highs and brought them to the register. The woman behind the counter rung up Starfire's findings and handed her the bag. "This piece is one of our finest, I'm sure you will enjoy it." The woman said as Starfire began to walk towards the mall opening.

"I hope someone else will," she said under her breath, feeling thousands of tingles in the pit of her stomach at the thought her and Robin being together.

* * *

Starfire's alarm clock read 11:09 PM. After she'd bought the lingerie, Beast Boy and Cyborg took her to a make-up store to curl her hair and apply some eye-liner. "Just a little can go a looong way," Beast Boy rationalized, and Starfire couldn't help but giggle when the make-up artist approached Beast Boy with an application for the store.

"C'mon Star…hurry up! I wanna see how it looks!" Beast Boy complained as he lay sprawled on her bed. Cyborg sat on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his hand propped by his elbow. She's been in the bathroom for ten minutes.

"One moment, please!" she called from the bathroom. Starfire looked at herself once more in the mirror, adjusting her breasts once more so they fit just right.

She stepped out of the bathroom tentatively, and Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened. "I look…nice?" She looked down at her form. The lavender and black lace bra accentuated her breasts, the matching underwear fit squarely around her waist, the garters and knee highs made her legs look even longer and her toned stomach only added to her sex appeal. She felt even sexier than she did at the store.

"STAR. YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!" Cyborg stood from the bed and fixed her posture, "a total knock-out!"

"Robin won't know what hit him," Beast Boy gave her an assuring smirk.

"But…but what should I do..?" she questioned quietly, clutching her arms.

"As far as…?"

"Uhm…making Robin…"

"..want you?" Cyborg finished. She nodded quickly. "Star-""Well first what you have to do is be confident and aggressive," Beast Boy jumped in, putting his hands on his hips, "guys looove it when a girl takes control."

Starfire's brow furrowed, "They do?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy turned her towards the full length mirror, "imagine you and Robin doing everything you've always wanted. Be the tigress deep within." Beast Boy morphed into a tiger to prove his point.

Starfire closed her eyes for a moment, visualizing what could happen if she felt the animal inside, but stopped before the blush crept to her face. She shuffled quietly to her closet and took a sweat shirt from the hanger. Not exactly the sexiest item of clothing, but a cover up none the less.

"Very well…" She took a deep breath as she began to walk out of her room. "Wish me luck?"

"Good luck Star," Cyborg gave her a thumbs up, "and remember, no matter what happens, you'll always have me, BB and Rae to confide in."

Starfire exhaled shakily and stumbled out of the room. "Be graceful!" Beast Boy shouted from her room, and she continued her way to her destination.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her stomach. She couldn't steady her breathing, and her heart raced expeditiously with each step she took. Never has she ever been this nervous before.

"_What if it goes wrong? What if he doesn't like me, and I look like a fool in front of him for the umpteenth time since I've known him? But, if it all goes right, and Robin loves me back, will we…but we can't…" _she moaned in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her reflection in the window. She looked great, all she needed to do was _feel_ great.

"Starfire?"

She whirled around and gasped at Robin. He was a few inches from her, and his face expressed a mixture of concern and confusion. "What are you doing?"

She gulped nervously. "I…I wi-wish to show you something," she whispered, taking his hand.

Robin followed her into his room, and it was when he shut the door he realized she wasn't wearing pants.

"…are you okay?" Robin made his way to the bedside table to turn his lamp on. When he did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. Starfire stood at the end of the bed, wearing the underwear the model was wearing in the magazine Beast Boy shoved in his face. She looked incredible, her breasts, her stomach, her legs…and despite his confusion and utter shock, he couldn't fight the stirring in his pants.

"S-Starfire..?" he croaked, feeling sweat form in his palms, "…wh-what are you _doing_..?"

Starfire's lips curved into a bashful smile as she strode closer to him. "I've been meaning to tell you something for a really long time," she murmured. "..yes?" Robin said quietly.

She took a gentle hold of his shoulders and gingerly pressed them down to sit him on his bed. "Star-" before he could finish saying her name she pressed her lips to his fervently, slowly climbing into his lap to straddle him.

"Starf-" every time he tried to talk to her she'd kiss him roughly. _"Where is this coming from?" _No matter how much he wanted this and as much as he loved what was happening, this wasn't what he'd expected from her. Not yet at least.

He finally took a firm hold of her arms and pulled her away from him. "Starfire," he said sternly, looking into her eyes, "what is going on…what are you doing?"

Starfire gazed back at him, on the verge of tears. "I…I just…," she choked, a tear streaming down her cheek as she broke away from his stare, "I just thought…you wanted this…"

"Want what?" he frowned, trying to look at her tear stained face.

She looked at him, her emerald orbs reddened slightly from her sobbing. "Wanted a stunning girl in the lingerie," She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears.

"You're right," Robin said, "I don't want this." He rose from his bed and rushed out of the room. Starfire considered following him, but felt too nauseous to move. She sat on his bed wiping away the flowing tears until he returned with her uniform.

"Robin?" She looked at him with a puzzled frown, "What are you doing?"

"Put this on," he insisted. Starfire took the clothes hesitantly and slipped them on over the lingerie. She shrugged after she was finished, "I don't understand what-,"

"This is what I want," he looked at her intently, a warm smile playing across his mouth. "You are the most beautiful girl I know; I've always thought that even before the lingerie. You are the only one who can bring me out of the darkness and make me the happiest I've been in my life."

Robin took a step closer to her, taking her face in his hands, cradling her jaw, "This is what I want. I want _you_."

He kissed her, gently and slowly. This kiss was better than the last, more loving and caring than she'd apprehended, and couldn't grasp any kind of ascendancy in herself. She could not believe that the Robin she loved dearly was kissing her the way she'd always wanted to. She felt his tongue lightly against hers, and she found herself sighing in relief, letting all of her anxiety she had felt before fade away as she poured every ounce of love she felt for him in their embrace. Starfire ran her fingers through his hair as his arms found their way around her slender waist. Robin pulled her closer to him, kissing her harder. She moaned lightly in the caverns of his mouth when he held her close, running her hands along his spine. They broke away for much needed air, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"That was…glorious," she murmured. A breathy laugh escaped his mouth in response. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his arms remained tightly coiled around her. "You're all I want," he rubbed her back soothingly, "just you, not those models in the magazines. You are perfect to me."

Starfire moaned happily into his chest. "You are perfect in my eyes as well." She paused for a second and tilted her head to look at him , "so…I guess this means I should return the lingerie, yes?"

Robin smirked, "Don't even think about it," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss with the girl he'd wanted all along.

* * *

_hello fellow fanfictioners! _

_so, recently i recieved a new television in my room, and the TV my parents bought for me only has VHS. at first, i had nothing to watch, and almost as if by fate, i found all of my teen titans tapes i've recoreded when it was aired on cartoon network. it made me realize not only how happy teen titans made me, but how happy writing in general made me. for a while, my muse was shut down, but the tapes have inspired me to keep writing fanfiction for teen titans, regardless of the fact it's no longer (or, rarely) aired on national TV. _

_again, i can not thank you enough for all of your support and kind words, they have also inspired me to write again. everyone who reads my stories truly means the world to me, for someone is taking the time to read and undertstand my thoughts._

_i love you all, /snuggles/_


End file.
